


Vacation Sex

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade "Missed Connections" Fic Dump [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean Winchester, Craigslist, Destiel Smut Brigade, Fireman Dean Winchester, Fluff, Jamaican Character, M/M, Missed Connections, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sam Ships It, Smut, Some angst, Top Castiel, Vacation, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a while for Dean to admit it wasn't just vacation sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Sex

**Negril, Jamaica**

**Vacation, Day 14**

Dean ignored the ache in his chest as he watched Cas walk down the beach to his own room. The sun had not warmed the sand yet, and Dean could feel the tiny grains, cool underneath his toes. He was going to miss this place. God, he was going to miss Cas, but it was better this way. He knew the other man was upset, but he had to end it like one tears off a band-aid. Quick and dirty, to get the inevitable pain out of the way. The last fourteen days had been amazing, but Dean knew it couldn’t last. Better that Cas realize the kind of man Dean really was now, than a year down the road, like the others. Still, as Dean stared out the window of the airplane taking him from Jamaica back to the real world, he couldn’t help but think he’d made a pretty dumb mistake. It didn’t matter, now. Nothing could be done. Dean didn’t know anything about Cas, only that they both lived in Los Angeles, Cas was a writer and that he looked beautiful and fierce when he was angry.

***

**Three months later**

**Los Angeles, California**

“But you liked him?”

“Which is why I kept it simple, Sam, geez,” Dean grumbled as he flipped the pancake and watched it slowly brown along the edges. “We’re too different, it was just vacation sex, you know? Nothing serious.” Dean slid the pancake onto a plate near the stove and passed it to Sam. “Here, eat up, you sasquatch. I gotta get breakfast ready for the rest of the fellas and you have to get to class.”

Sam didn’t answer, just rolled his eyes as he poured copious amounts of maple syrup over his short stack. It wasn’t until after he’d stuffed two forkfuls of pancakes into his mouth that he answered his brother.

“Dean, you are a class-A moron, you know that? You meet a decent guy and spend two weeks frolicking around Jamaica with him but you don’t get his contact information?” Sam’s voice was getting higher and his hair was shaking with disbelief, so Dean did the only thing he could do.

“I’ve never frolicked in my life. And don’t get your panties in a bunch, Samantha. It wasn’t supposed to be a big deal,” Dean deflected. The joke was a weak attempt at changing the focus of the conversation, and Sam knew it.

“Look Dean, you’re a good guy and yes, you deserve a bit of fun. But why would you ignore a chance at something more, especially when the guy lives in the same county as you? Hell, you guys could be neighbors, for all you know,” Sam huffed, scraping the last bit of bread and syrup off his plate with the fork. The firehouse was quiet around them, the hour early enough on a weekday that no one was awake yet.  Not that it mattered. Benny, Victor and the other firefighters all knew Dean dated guys. He’d been working with them for ten years and they’d seen with him both men and women, the last being Lisa, who broke his heart, which was why he’d taken a trip of “self-discovery” to Jamaica, anyway. A trip he’d fought tooth-and-nail against. A trip he’d planned to keep purely casual and fun. A trip where he’d met Cas and, _goddammit_ , let him get away before he could think better of it. _Ugh, he hated being wrong_.

“Well, shit, Sammy, why do you think I’m telling you this now?”

Sam squinted, already standing next to his brother at the sink, and grabbed the dishtowel out of his hands. “Nu-uh. You cooked, I do the dishes. Them’s the rules, big brother.” Dean moved aside and sipped at his coffee, looking over the mug as Sam put it all together. _Wait for it._

“Why _are_ you telling me this now?”

Dean sighed, as if it physically pained him to answer the question. “The guys suggested I put out a “Missed Connections” ad on Craigslist LA.” Dean rubbed his hand across the back of his neck in embarrassment; he could feel the flush rising on his cheeks. He glared at Sam, daring him to say something cute, but his brother just stared at him, puppy dog eyes in full effect.

“Oh, Dean.” Sam paused in his dish duties to tilt his head thoughtfully, making Dean wonder not for the first time, how his 6 foot tall man-child of a brother could simultaneously look like a giant sasquatch and a lost puppy. “What a great idea. I’ll help you write something up. We can do it tonight, after class.”

Dean clenched his jaw once, twice but nodded, his stomach in knots. _What if Cas didn’t want anything to do with him?_

***

**Negril, Jamaica**

**Vacation, Day 2**

“This seat taken?”

Dean turned to look over his shoulder, curious to see who swallowed a truck full of gravel to accomplish that particular timbre in his voice. The man standing next to him hovered over the stool, the only one open at the beach side bar right at the tail end of happy hour.

“Naw, man, go for it.”

Dean sipped his pina colada in silence, enjoying the view of the sea and the sun dipping below the horizon so much so, he almost didn’t hear it when the stranger addressed him.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked if you’re on vacation,” the stranger repeated, eyes patient and calm, much like the ocean Dean had just been staring at.

“Yeah, yeah, I am. First time in ten years,” Dean answered, turning his body toward the man sitting next to him. “Dean.” He held his hand out and the other man grasped it without hesitation.

“Cas. What made you pick Jamaica, Dean?” he asked as he took a swig of the ice cold beer he’d been rolling between his palms. Dean pretended not to watch the sweat moving down the man’s neck, into the dip of his clavicle, down into the darkness of the blue tank top that matched the alarming blue of his eyes.

“The weed,” Dean deadpanned. Cas looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Dean huffed a laugh. “And the sunsets are pretty awesome, too. How about you? Vacationing with your girlfriend? Wife?” He looked around them, but there was no one near enough to be mistaken for a companion to either man.

“I am,” Cas began and Dean slumped back in his seat. “Vacationing. Alone. Always wanted to see the Carribean, and I needed some time to write and reflect. No better place than Jamaica. You?”

Dean straightened back up. _Well, then._ “Yeah, no, me too. Just call me Hans Solo.” He balked when Cas tilted his head, a confused look furrowing his brow. The he flashed his patented Winchester shit eating grin and winked at the other man before waving down the bartender. “Another round!” He turned to face Cas. “Dude, you don’t know Star Wars?” _This was going to be fun._

He wasn’t sure how they ended up at the shoreline, hands all over one another, teeth and tongues tangled together, but all of a sudden they were sitting in the sand after drinks, groping each other like a couple of teenagers. After figuring out that they were both staying just up the beach, Cas shyly asked Dean to his room for drinks. Dean didn’t hesitate to accept the invitation. They walked together in silence, cool sand sinking between the toes of their bare feet, noise from the beachside bar a far away hum. The sun had set hours ago, but the white luminescence of the moon shone across the water, lighting up shore as they made their way back to the resort shacks. Dean didn’t normally do one-night stands. He was more of a one-year stand kind of guy. A “love ‘em for a long period of time before actually realizing he wasn’t in love with ‘em” kind of guy. Which is why Dean had promised himself he was going to let loose on vacation and have some fun, and Cas was, well, fun. He was funny, at least, in a sort of unassuming way that, so that, when he furrowed his brow and squinted at the ground as if it had personally affronted him somehow, Dean had no choice but to lean over and kiss the confusion off of his face, until they were both panting into each other in the middle of the deserted beach.  

When they arrived at Castiel's room, a small wooden shack on stilts right above the sand and only feet away from the water, Dean didn’t waste any time. He pressed up against Castiel, slotting his knee between Cas’ thighs to rub at the erection there while nibbling gently on his ear.

“Cas…”

“Mmmm….yes, Dean?”

“This is just vacation sex, right?”

Cas, pulled away so that they could make eye contact and Dean immediately missed the physical connection. He took in Cas’ appearance and marveled that he was the one who caused the flush in his cheeks, the plumpness of his lips and the generally debauched look of the other man. In the dim light of the room, Dean could just make out the tiny smirk playing across Cas’ lips as he pondered the question and immediately regretted opening his big mouth. Of course it was just vacation sex. They were in another goddamn country, not the real world. He hoped he hadn’t ruined the moment and started to backtrack, to explain what he meant when Cas simply said,

“What else would it be?”

With that, Dean dove back in, like a man going after water in the desert. He hadn’t been with anyone since Lisa, and he hadn’t been with a man in over two years, but sex was sex, and Dean wanted Cas, _bad_.

**Vacation, Day 6**

“Oh fuck, yeah, Cas, right there,” Dean moaned around the words, shamelessly rutting his leaking cock into the bed as Cas rammed into him from behind. He could feel Cas’ long fingers splayed across the small of his back, holding him down, keeping him still. The thought of those fingers, which had been working him open only moments ago, pushed Dean over the edge and he barely choked out a warning before he was coming, untouched, all over hotel sheets. The man fucking him didn’t slow, and the intense pounding into his prostate was borderline over-stimulation that Dean almost couldn’t handle, until, of course, he could. He grunted with every thrust and began to push back, meeting Cas’ thrusts with his own.

“Come for me, baby, come on. Do it, come all over me,” Dean babbled over the sound of skin against skin, echoing off the walls. The bed shook under them, but Dean figured the bamboo bed frame was sturdier than it looked. These type of places expected couples, _aherm_ , people, to get their freak on during vacations, right? He pondered on that for only about a half-second more, that is, until he felt Cas pull out and hot come coat his ass cheeks and inner thighs.

“Dean, oh, Dean,” Cas moaned and Dean turned his head to take in the sight of the man in his bed, dark hair mussed, eyes closed in ecstasy, tooth gnawing on his bottom lip, hand jacking his own cock quick and hard, even as it softened in his hand.  

Dean pressed his face into the mattress and moaned, the sight causing his cock to twitch underneath him. He was only a few years from forty, and yet all he wanted to do was drink a glass of orange juice and eat a chocolate chip cookie (or better yet, pie) until he had his strength back so they could go for round two. _Why hadn’t he taken a vacation before now, again?_

**Vacation, Day 12**

“Let’s just go see the waterfalls, Cas, it’ll be fun.” Dean waggled his eyebrows. “I’ll make it worth your while.” He reached across the blanket to Castiel, who lay on his stomach, head turned to the side, reading a book. “Come on, when will you ever get the chance to see another Jamaican waterfall?” Dean asked as he moved his hand across Cas’ bare back, lightly caressing the warm skin with the pads of his fingers. Cas shivered and turned toward Dean. Even though his eyes were covered by shiny aviator lenses, Dean knew they sparkled as blue as the ocean at their feet.

“Alright, but you’ve got to jump off the rock cliff with me, if we go, okay?”

“Ummm...”

Cas smirked and moved to stand as Dean hopped up off the sandy blanket and began to gather their stuff. The pair walked to Dean’s cabin and then to the front of the main building, where the tour bus was scheduled to pick up a group to take to Mayfield Falls. The group staying at Firefly Beach was varied--everyone from small families on vacation, to singles looking for a good time, kind of like Dean and Cas. Over the past week, the group had gotten to recognize each other enough to nod ‘hello’ on the beach or at the bar, but Dean and Cas, once they found each other, had no need to make new friends, and stuck mainly with one another. They had an easy rapport, and, like two kids at summer camp, quickly became inseparable. He didn’t know about Cas, but Dean felt as if they’d known each other forever--teasing and jibing came as easy as the deeper conversations they held late into the night. Still, Dean was determined to keep it simple, and so even after nights of baring his soul to the other man, Dean played it off in the daytime, and pretended not to notice the look of disappointment that flickered in Cas’ eyes each time he nonchalantly referred to their companionship as a “tropical booty call”.

The bumpy drive to the waterfall took about an hour and, by the time they arrived, Dean and Cas had both sweat through their shirts in the muggy summer heat. When they finally arrived at the water, both men anxiously stripped off their street clothes and took no time wading into the swirling green and white pools, even as the tour guide spoke over the rushing sound of water.

“Mayfield River is one of Jamaica’s premiere eco-tourist attractions. The river has two beautiful waterfalls, twenty-one natural pools, fifty-two types of ferns and many exotic flowers, plant species, birds, butterflies and wildlife native to Jamaica,” she began, her Caribbean accent lilting and soft. “While it may feel like a jungle, the grounds at Mayfield are well-maintained by a staff of over 100 local students. Lunch is provided with the tour, and rest assured, you will work up an appetite this afternoon. If you have any questions, my name is Tresecka and I will be seated underneath the bridge to your left, enjoying my book and this lovely Jamaican day. Thank you for choosing Big Ship Tours, enjoy your stay at Mayfield Falls.”

Dean hardly heard that last bit, the distraction of scenery and Cas’ hair, which was currently plastered to his forehead while at the same time sticking straight up, too much.

“Cas,” he began, before reaching out and affectionately running his fingers through Castiel’s hair, attempting to tame it. Cas closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Their faces were only inches apart and, even though there were dozens of other people surrounding them, for a moment, it was as if they were the only two people on earth. Dean heard Cas’ breath hitch at the intimacy, and his eyes flickered to Cas’ lips before he bent down to place a chaste kiss on them.

“Your hair,” he finished lamely.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean didn’t remove his hand from the back of Cas’ neck, where it now rested. Instead, he pulled the other man into his arms in an impromptu embrace. He felt Cas shivering, his face buried in Dean’s chest and suddenly, Dean knew that this had turned into something more than he initially anticipated it to be. He really liked Cas, but they hardly knew each other. Sure, they both lived in Los Angeles, but they had very different lives. Cas didn’t know anything about him, not really. He didn’t know that Dean had never been in love before, or that every time Dean thought he had a relationship figured out, it fell out from underneath him. He had no idea that Dean immersed himself in his job because without work, Dean didn’t know how to define himself. That’s what this trip was supposed to be about, but all it had done was serve to confuse Dean more. _He liked Cas._ He wanted to spend more time with him, learn his hopes and fears, and that terrified Dean. When they started this thing, they both swore it was purely temporary, but with only two days left of vacation, he dreaded leaving the other man. Which is why, when he got the chance, Dean knew he was going to ruin things.

**Vacation, Day 14**

“Sorry man. Gretchen and Heidi brought over some really choice herb last night and I completely forgot about dinner,” Dean lied. He had gotten stoned with the Swedes, but he hadn’t forgotten about dinner. In fact, he spent most of the evening bemoaning the fact that he’d fallen for the hot guy with the sex hair, while the girls, who turned out to be girl _friends_ , ended up making out and then falling asleep on his bed, while he watched reruns of _Doctor Sexy_ on his laptop and ate cold jerk chicken by himself on the floor of his room. Honestly, he had skipped dinner with Cas on purpose. He only had one more day in Jamaica and then he flew home to L.A. first thing Sunday morning. There was no point in pretending they were anything more than fuck buddies on vacation. Dean had no right to assume that Cas wanted to know him in real life. So why prolong the inevitable? A romantic dinner on their last night together just sounded so sad, like the final dance at summer camp or something. No. Dean came to Jamaica for fun, and a weepy farewell by candlelight and then depressed love making one last time before they went their separate ways did not sound like fun to Dean. Not. At. All. It sounded dangerously like relationship territory, and Dean was pretty sure, almost ninety-nine percent positive, that he did not want a relationship. Probably. So, he sabotaged himself by getting high with the two prettiest girls at Firefly. Pretty much his _modus operandi_ since high school.

“So,” Cas said. “Even though we spent the last two weeks together, you prefered their company to mine on your last night in country?” He pronounced each word slowly, as if he were speaking a foreign language and he wanted to make sure Dean understood him.

“I mean, Cas,” Dean ran his fingers through his hair, glad the girls left in the middle of the night to go back to their own room. No way he’d get away with saying what he was about to if they’d been there to hear him. Not after his stoned confessions of love for the blue eyed boy wonder, Castiel. “We had fun and all, but this,” he waved his hand between them. “This wasn’t going to last. We’re too different. You don’t even know me,” he finished, arms crossed in front of him, a little embarrassed and a lot hungover. “Look, you’re a great guy. Why don’t you give me your email address or something and we can...” Dean trailed off as Cas squinted his eyes, glaring at him.

“I thought you were different,” Cas said, words as steely as his eyes. “You were kind. I thought you had more respect for me than that. But I was obviously deluding myself. You told me from day one that you were a selfish asshole, but, I didn’t hear you. I thought you were being too hard on yourself. That maybe you didn’t believe you deserved to be saved.”

Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the doorjam. His head began to throb from lack of sleep, the pot and Cas’ words. This had been a mistake. All of it. They’d gotten too attached, and for what? It always turned out like this. When he realized Castiel had stopped speaking, Dean opened his eyes to find the other man staring at him, cold and unforgiving.

“But you are exactly what you claimed to be, aren’t you Dean? A selfish asshole. What a waste of time. I hope you enjoyed your fucking vacation. I also hope you enjoyed your last night with complete strangers. Fuck you, Dean.” Cas turned on his bare heels and, before Dean could protest or confess the feelings lodged painfully in the back of his throat, he was gone.

***

**Three months later**

**Los Angeles, California**

“So get this,” Sam started. Dean rolled his eyes. He already regretted asking his little brother for help, but he knew the kid had a way with words and it was too late to turn back, now. “We put out the ad with some sort of secret code that only your two know. So, when the weirdo strangers answer the ad, and you will get many weirdo strangers, you can weed them out by asking them to answer this special question. Something only Cas would know. Got it?”

Dean nodded.

“So…? What’s something only Cas would know? Something that you might have talked about or a place you went together?” Sam looked at him expectantly, like a puppy looks at every stranger who walks by him on the street.

“Ummm…” Dean stuttered.

“Come on, Dean, there had to be something. You spent almost the full two weeks of your vacation together,” Sam offered with an eye roll. “I know you did more than just have sex, right? I mean, this is about more than just sex, right?” Now his brother looked a little upset, as if he was put out that Dean might be asking him to help find his “tropical booty call”, a moniker Sam told him was offensive and _“no wonder he walked away from you, you douche bag.”_  

“Naw, man, I mean, yes, we did more than just have sex. We talked, we did tourist-y things together, we just, had fun.” Dean knew, now that Sam had heard the whole story, right down to the missed dinner and stoned Swedes, he sounded like a dick. He had been such a dick. What if Cas didn’t want to talk to him? What if he’d ruined it?

“You fucked up, Dean. No doubt about it,” Sam started and Dean wanted to interrupt him, to disagree, but he really couldn’t. He was right. “But, if you two connected like you think you might have, then maybe he’ll be willing to hear you out, let you explain and apologize. You didn’t even try, that morning, did you?”

Dean looked down at his feet, a blush rising to his cheeks. He had wanted to push Cas away, and it worked. Too damn well, and now he regretted it more than anything.

“I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah, you are, but we’re gonna find him, you’re gonna apologize, and then you two are gonna have lots of gay, make up sex, okay big brother?”

The corners of Dean’s mouth tugged up in a soft smile.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, Sammy.”

Two hours and a six-pack of Ad Astra Ale later, The Winchester brothers had created a Craigslist account for Dean and placed an ad in the Missed Connections section of the website.   
“It’s not Shakespeare, or anything, but if Cas sees it, he’ll know it’s from you,” Sam said through a stretch and a yawn. “You feelin’ good about this still?”

“I am,” Dean answered. Sam raised an eyebrow at him and Dean laughed. “Really. Not much more I can do. If he responds, I’m the luckiest man in the world. If he doesn’t, well, it’s no less than I deserve. Thanks for helping. Now get your ass outta here. I’ve got to get some rest before my shift,” Dean ruffled his brother’s hair and Sam ducked out from underneath him, a routine they’d been perfecting for twenty years.

“Let me know what happens.”  

**October 9--Tropical Booty Call--M4M--Los Angeles**

_I messed up. We spent 2 weeks in Jamaica in July and I never even got your last name. I said it was just for fun but wanted so much more. I lied when I said it was just vacation sex. Do you remember that first night on the beach at the bar? You said you were there to write and I said I wanted to visit Jamaica for 2 reasons. Tell me what they were so I know it’s you._

**Response #6:** Hey big boy, remember me? We fucked in Jamaica and I want some more of that big cock. Will blow you this time.

 **Response #19:** Married couple looking for hot twink to fuck us both. Crossdressers okay! Must have huge cock, at least nine inches.

 **Response #23:** looking for fun time with fun guy. will fuck on first date. horny as hell. cum in my hair big daddy.

 **Response #44:** You want good time good fuck ya fuck boy come on my tits you animal cum in my butt big dick fuck boy fuck me fuck fuck fukkc fukc yeeesss

 **Response #63:** Weed and sunsets.

***

_**November 1, 8:45pm Dean:** It’s been almost a month. I’m sorry. Please see me._

_**8:52pm Cas:** im working_

_**8:53pm Dean:** Cas…_

_**9pm Dean:** Then why do you bother to answer at all when I text? If you don’t want anything to do with me?_

_**9:02pm Cas:** good question_

_**9:15pm Cas:** you hurt me_

_**9:15pm Dean:** i’m sorry! im stupid. i miss you. please, cas. gimme another chance_

_**10:30pm Dean:** please_

_**November 2, 1:13am Cas:** i miss you too_

***

They met at a coffee shop down the street from Castiel’s suburban apartment. Dean brought flowers, a beautiful orange orchid that reminded Dean of Jamaican sunsets over the water. Cas wore a blue shirt and jeans and those damn aviators that Dean loved, which made it hard to stick to his, “we both made mistakes” speech and lean more toward a, “I’ll do whatever you want please, forgive me” stance.  When he begged Cas to give him another chance, to forgive him for pushing Cas away, Dean didn’t feel so much embarrassment as a sense of longing and desperation. Now that he had found him, there was no way Dean would let him go without a fight. The determination would have bordered on creepy, but Cas let his walls down almost immediately, accepting the flower shyly and telling Dean he’d never been forthright, not even in Jamaica.

“I would have let you get away. I knew what you were doing, but I was stubborn. I wanted you to say admit you cared. I was willing to let my pride get in the way, just like you. But you’re worth it, Dean. You’re worth it.”

“Cas…” Dean started. “That’s not fair. You didn’t do anything.”

“Dean, I’m not saying you weren’t wrong, but I was stubborn, too. You’re not a mind reader. And after? I dragged you along for weeks. I wanted you to feel as bad as I did.”

“ I just want to be with you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too, Cas. I didn’t sleep with those girls. The Swedes. I need you to know that,” Dean offered, looking at the flower on the table between them. The orange and white petals had a thin fuzz across the lip, and the long, thin stalk stretched down into the brown soil, in which, the roots ran through like a spider’s web of green. Dean studied the plant intently, embarrassed at last, now that he’d confessed his BIG secret, the reason Cas probably thought he was a huge dickwad and unworthy of redemption. He’d never had a threesome with those girls, but he’d wanted it to look that way to Cas. He looked up at Cas, finally, meeting those eyes that reminded Dean of the blue sea, endless and strong.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas leaned back in his chair, a smile tugging at his lips. “I know. They were a couple, weren’t they?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Wait, what? You knew?”

“They weren’t the reason I was upset. You were. You pushed me away. You tried to keep your distance. I thought I was finally obliging.” Cas turned away at that, and Dean felt his heart clench in his chest at the thought that Cas didn’t know how he felt.

“Let me spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. Cas, I...I need you,” Dean whispered.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas kissed him. Dean felt the soft skin of Cas’ chapped lips underneath his and Cas smelled a little like coconut, which Dean always thought was because they were in Jamaica, but apparently, he just smelled that way. He leaned into Cas, resting his hand on his jaw, tracing the stubble there with his thumb. Dean felt a tear roll down his cheek, but he didn’t care; he was the happiest man on earth.

“I love you, you sonuvabitch, okay? I love you,” he choked out, and Cas smiled against his mouth.

“I love you too. We’re gonna be okay. We are,” he repeated and Dean let go of the breath he’d been holding and wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling the other man close. They stared into each other’s eyes, blue meeting green in a swirl of color and emotion. Dean wasn’t going to let go of Castiel. Not this time, not ever.

 **THE END  
**   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like the story? Leave a comment or a kudos and let me know!
> 
> Meet me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/collectivadiva) or on [Tumblr](http://whothehellisdiva.tumblr.com) for more of the same.


End file.
